Slip Away
by KayRich13
Summary: It's amazing how something so simple can spark such intense emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! This is just a little two shot, it's also un-beta'ed, so sorry for any errors. Lastly, this goes out to Kristyn & Jenna, I love you guys! ENJOY! **

Emma rolled over, her eyes still hazy with sleep as she smiled at the sight before her. Will's sleeping form against her, his arms wrapped protectively around her, his face burred in the crook of her neck. She stoked his cheek and placed a kissed to his forehead, before she attempted to move from his grasp and go to the bathroom.

"No…." He murmured against her skin, fighting to pull her closer.

"Shhh…" She giggled softly, "I'll be right back."

"Kay.." He mumbled letting his arms go limp and flopping back on his pillow.

Emma sighed getting up and quietly walked tip toe to the bathroom down the short hallway. She quickly grabbed her tooth brush and cleaned her teeth to be as shining as possible.

She made her way back to their bedroom and crawled back next to Will on the mattress. He groaned softly and pulled her back into his arms. She let out a giggle as she landed against his chest.

Emma rolled over to face Will. His eyes were still closed but she knew that he was at least half awake. She moved closer and began placing kisses along his broad shoulders.

Will stiffened a little bit. This was new, but he liked it, he liked at a lot.

He moaned softly and opened his eyes a little, but quickly shut them not wanting to give himself away.

Emma giggled at him; she knew there was only thing that could fully wake him up now. She began trailing kissing along the base of his throat and up his neck.

She giggled again as he let out a slow and shallow breath, trying his hardest not to move. He knew this was still new territory for her, so he wanted her to get comfortable, to take her time.

But dear god, if she kept doing that, he swore he would lose his cool.

Finally after deciding she had teased him enough, Emma pressed her lips softly to his.

He smiled against her lips and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply

A small moan escaped from within her, redness quickly rushing to her cheeks. The sound only urged Will to continue, to kiss her more, to want her more. Things slowly began to slip away from him, his thoughts becoming cloudy, as his teeth gently grazed her bottom lip.

But that was it that was all. Anything else was just too much.

Emma slowly fought to pull away from him. One of her fingers tracing the taunt muscle of his bicep.

"Good morning." She said softly, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Morning sweetie." He smiled his voice still thick with sleep.

She secretly loved the rough sound of his morning voice. It sent waves of tingles down her spine. But she was far too shy and embarrassed to admit it, especially to Will. She wasn't one to be very vocal about all the things that she liked, but he was helping her learn.

"I should go shower." She said aloud, moving to get up.

"No." Will pouted. "Stay and cuddle."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes at him. "You're lucky you're cute…" she sighed, curling back up to him, placing her head on his chest.

Will laughed and ran his fingers through her curls. "Mmm…sweetie I'm not the cute one." He muttered softly.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, watching his hazel eyes droop slowly. Laying there for several minutes, she could hear the loud steady thump of his heart beating.

She looked up at him; he was sound asleep, as peaceful as could possibly be. Emma knew that if she wanted to take a shower, she would have to be quick about it, and the time to move would be now.

So, she very carefully wiggled herself free from his strong and loving hold, fleeing to the bathroom quickly just in case he woke up.

Emma shut the door, trying her best not to make a sound and quickly rid herself of her bright yellow nightgown. Shuttering from the slightly cold air and making a mental note to wash everything later, before stepping inside to a warm, thick blanket of steam heat.

She hummed in relief as the hot water loosed the tense muscles of her back and legs. Picking up the shampoo bottle and working some into her hands, she messaged her scalp, working it through her curls and began singing softly.

"_My love, tell me what it's all about  
>You've got somethin' that I can't live without<br>Happiness so hard to find  
>Hey baby tell me what is on your mind…."<em>

Just only a few rooms away, Will shifted in his sleep and rolled over, quickly realizing that his beautiful girlfriend was no longer lying in his arms.

He chuckled to himself, for feeling like a complete dope at the fact that he had fallen asleep again. He let out a groan, planning to get his revenge on Emma for leaving him later as he pulled the blankets over his head to keep warm.

Lying there with his eyes closed and in a blissful daze, he swore that he could hear something off in the distance. It sounded soft, happy, and musical.

Was someone singing?

Realizing that this wasn't just his sheer dream induced imagination, Will quickly figured out that it was in fact Emma who was singing.

He sat up and grinned surprised. He had never heard her sing like this before. In fact, he never got to hear her sing that much at all.

What in the hell was he doing just sitting there?

He had to get a closer listen.

Will sprang out of bed and moved down the hallway to lean against the bathroom door. His ear was pressed firmly to the hard wood, desperate to try and absorb every word and syllable humanly possible.

"_'Cause I can't wait  
>Baby 'til you call me on the telephone<br>I can't wait  
>Baby 'til we're all alone<br>I can't wait_

_You know I love you even when you don't try  
>I know that our love can never die<br>Hey darlin' when you look into my eyes  
>Please tell me you'll never have to say goodbye…."<em>

Will felt his start to buckle; he reached out clutching both sides of the door fame for support. Dear god, what in the hell was happening to him? He tried his best to take a deep long breath, as he continued to listen to her sing.

"_'Cause I can't wait  
>This is what I've been waitin' for<br>I can't wait  
>Baby, 'til my love walks in the door<br>I can't wait  
>Baby, true love is so hard to find<br>I found yours you found mine  
>I can't wait<br>Tell me what is on your mind_

_I can't wait  
>I can't wait<br>I can't wait  
>I can't wait<br>I can't wait  
>I can't wait…"<em>

Okay, Will couldn't deny himself of it anymore; he was most defiantly turned on. His palms were slick with sweat, his heart was racing so hard and fast that he thought for sure it would explode from his chest. He had never felt quite like this in his entire life. He looked down noticing that she had left the door open, maybe only about an inch or so, but still.

What he wouldn't give to just slowly push that door open the rest of the way, fling the shower curtain aside and slide in behind her wrapping his arms around her bare skinned body.

"No!" he told himself, trying to interrupt his thoughts. He couldn't do that, not yet anyway. He knew that she wasn't ready for something like that and he wanted to respect that. Yet sometimes, he couldn't help but think of things like that.

And her singing sure wasn't helping him by any means.

"_No, I can't wait  
>Tell you one more time<br>Baby tell me what is on your mine  
>'Cause I can't wait<br>This is what I've been waiting for  
>I can't wait<br>Baby, 'til my love walks in the door…"_

Will froze mere seconds later when he heard the faint scraping of shower curtain rings. Oh god, what would happen if she caught him standing there? What would she do, what would she say?

He tried to move but it felt like dead weight, like his feet were super glued to the floor.

The door flew open with ease, and there stood Emma, wide eyed and frozen with nothing but a white fluffy towel wrapped around her damp frame.

They starred at each other for what felt like minutes, even hours.

Finally Will just couldn't take it anymore, he lunged forward and kissed her with passion, pushing her up against the near by wall.

Emma squeaked in shock, but quickly melted into him, kissing him back with an equal amount of fever. She swore she could stay like this forever; he was like the air she needed to breathe.

Will smiled hearing her let out a soft moan and pulled way slowly.

"I liked your little performance." He whispered against the shell of her ear, leaving her to stand there breathless and dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had past, since the mind blowing kiss that had taken place outside of their bathroom door. Emma's lips still tingled wildly every time she thought about it. Actually, it made her whole body tingle, and caused her knees to go weak.

Every single time that he smiled at her or took her hand, this whole new rush of feelings would overcome her body. She didn't know what they were at all, but damn did she like it. Emma had always both known and felt that Will was a very attractive, handsome man. Yet, ever since that kiss, she found him to be….well, in a word, very sexy.

All she had wanted to do lately whenever she saw him was to just grab him and kiss him until she couldn't breathe. Somehow that kiss between them had started to change things. It created a deep sort of sexual tension that anyone could smell from miles away.

But of course Emma was never one to be too forward, so she fought to hold back everything, and each day it only got harder and harder to do so. Like earlier this afternoon at lunch in the teachers' lounge, when the rough pads of Will's fingers caressed the bare skin of her thigh.

She had practically jumped out her skin as if she'd been wickedly burned. This in turn, only caused Will to smirk devilishly.

"You alright sweetie?" Will asked whispering in her ear, as he tried to focus on the story of Shannon's date with coach Cooter.

"I'm fine." She gritted through her teeth in utter frustration.

"Are you sure?" he teased just below a whisper, his lips a mere inch away from her earlobe.

A long and cold shiver ran down Emma's spine, goose bumps forming all over her body.

"Yes." Emma muttered, almost coldly as she dug her nails into the wood of the lunch table.

She let a small breath of relief hearing the bell ring. Simply because, she wasn't sure how long she would have been able to hold it together.

"See you at home." He smirked winking before walking away, and made sure that she was watching him do so.

Her eyes grew wide, watching him leave. She watched as his legs moved with every step he took. Her body growing warm at the thought of his firm muscled legs beneath the fabric of his tight jeans.

Emma let out a long dreamy sigh. Then something came to her, if he was being such a tease, so could she. She was more than determined to settle the score. After all, it was only fair right?

So now here she was, stepping outside of the shower and getting ready for her little surprise for Will tonight. She threw on a peach colored nightgown with lace trim. She didn't know what would come of tonight, but she wanted to be prepared for anything.

She then walked down thru the hallway and went into the dining room to set the table. She carefully lit a match to each candle, letting the sweet scent of vanilla fill the room. Hearing the lock click Emma jumped a little. Will was finally home from glee practice.

"Shoot." Emma grumbled under her breath, as she dashed off to their bedroom to get her bathrobe, seeing as how this little outfit was all part of the surprise.

"Em, sweetie?" Will called as he walked in kicked off his shoes.

Emma let out a small giggle hearing him as she tied her robe and moved to hide in the closet.

"Emma where are you?" he sang out, as he started walking through the apartment to try and find her.

She smiled and bit her lip trying to suppress another giggle when she realized he was coming closer. She shut the closet door gently a few moments later, when his footsteps were only several feet away.

Will grinned brightly and turned to open the door. She was just way too cute.

"Hey you." He said with a soft smile as he looked into her shining eyes.

"Hey." She replied smiling back at him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Will let out a sigh of happiness and pulled her into his arms, it felt so good to be welcomed home with loving, open arms every day.

"How was your afternoon?" he asked smiling as he stroked her cheek.

"Good." She whispered back tracing a finger down the span of his chest. "How was glee?"

Will's breath hitched a little. "Good." It was the small and subtle touches that drove him out of his mind. He pressed his forehead to hers before leaning in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Dinner's waiting." She breathed softly.

Will smiled shaking his head slightly. "You're amazing." He mumbled moving to kiss her again.

Emma moaned a little as she felt their lips mesh together; she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer and twirled his curls between her fingers.

When they mutually pulled away, she noticed Will staring at her bare slender legs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she teased batting her eyelashes.

He smiled shyly and blushed a little. "Nothing." He coughed embarrassed.

"Curious?" she mumbled against his ear as she fiddled with the tie of her robe letting it lose to fall off of her body.

His eyes widened, his heart was pounding. He tried to breathe but it was like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I….Umm…oh wow…" he stuttered at a complete loss for words.

"You like it?"

Will shook his head enthusiastically and lowering it and began working at the skin of her neck.

Emma felt her whole body melting as if it was being lit ablaze. It felt so incredible, so incredible. She was slipping, falling into him, which meant he was winning and she just couldn't let that happen. Well, not yet at least. She slowly moved out of his embrace and he pouted looking at her like a wounded little puppy.

"Dinner's getting cold." She winked before turning on her heel and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**He**y **guys I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write this, I was debating where to take it and I think I've figured out what to do with it. With that said, there will most likely be a rating change soon. Thanks to the wonderful Taylor for being my beta! Enjoy and review! (Anon is on btw) **

Dinner had been quite a challenge to say the least. Will had had a hard time trying to swallow his food wiliest fighting not to stare at Emma. The slight rosiness in her cheeks the way the fabric of her lace nightie clung to her body and stopped just past her butt….Oh dear god. He felt his body grow hot, his heart race, his palms sweat. It was the slowest and most painful dinner of his entire life.

Once they finally finished, Emma offered to do the dishes and with that, Will took the opportunity to wonder down the hall to collect himself. He walked into their bedroom and pushed the blankets aside, flopping limply onto the mattress. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind.

But that was interrupted when he felt his girlfriend's warm body curl up next to his. He opened his eyes to see her, just looking up at him. Will's heart physically melted, as her beautifully brown doe eyes locked with his, and couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his protectively around her small frame.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly burying her face in his t-shirt clad chest. "You were quiet during dinner."

Will lifted her chin with his index finger gently so she would look at him.

"I'm fine sweetheart." He whispered looking deep into her shining eyes.

She reached up to stroke his cheek which was graced with five o'clock shadow.

He took a long and slow deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers, as their lips met in a soft kiss. Will smiled against her lips, as he pulled her even closer in his arms. His body felt warm again, only this time it was as if everything inside of him was melting.

He slid his hands slowly and carefully down to her hip bones, moving his fingertips in circles against the thin material. His mind wandered as their kisses quickly intensified, becoming all the more heated. All he could think about was how transparent her nightgown was, how short it was and how, and most importantly how tightly it clung to her body. Truthfully, he really, really wanted to take it off of her, to see her beautiful body for what it was in the dimly lit glow of their bedroom. It would be just the two of them together, and only them.

He was snapped out of his mystical trance when he felt Emma nip at his bottom lip and pulled away to look at him.

"I've been thinking about you all day." She said softly just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Will smirked.

She blushed slightly at his response nodding her head. "Especially after lunch.."

"Oh, you mean when I did this?" he asked in a shy teasing voice. He slowly moved his hands from her hips to her thighs, and let his fingertips dance gently along her creamy white skin.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting out a shallow breath.

He grinned sheepishly as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long, slow, and passionate. It left Emma almost trembling in his arms, it left her desperate for more, so much more.

"I should go take a shower." Will mumbled softly placing feather light kisses along her nose. He kissed her sweetly one last time before moving to get up.

Emma let out a small whine as she reached for him.

"I'll be back sweetie…" he whispered with a chuckle in his voice as he stood above her. "I promise…"

She sighed but nodded in agreement, "Okay..."

Will smiled at her and stroked her cheek, brushing back a strand of hair from her face, and then he grabbed some sweatpants before heading down the hallway.

Emma closed her eyes letting out a long breath as she snuck into the mattress. It was almost like it was breath of relief more than anything else, but relief from what exactly? That she had no clue whatsoever.

Her mind began to ease, but only for a moment, until she heard the water from the shower start.

Every muscle in her body tightened at the thought of his tone body, bare, naked…. and wet of all things. It made her wonder why in the hell she was still lying there in bed alone. This game of playfully teasing each other was driving her mad.

Her eyes shot open and she sprung out of bed as if she was on fire. She made her way down the hallway and stopped dead in front of the bathroom to find the door wide open. Oh good lord, was he trying to kill her? Maybe he had thought that she would have fallen asleep, so it wouldn't matter if he left the door open.

She shook her head violently; none of that even mattered right now. All that mattered was that the door was open and there Emma stood, against the frame of an open doorway, with only a piece of fabric and several feet of space between them.

Emma breathed deeply before shedding the small scrap of fabric, which in all honestly, wasn't comfortable by any means.

She stepped onto the cool tile of their bathroom floor, and made her way over to the shower, trying not to make a sound. Carefully, she pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in beside him.

Will turned around and froze; she was standing there before him underneath the showerhead. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, making him think that he would explode at any given second. His head was spinning. All he could do was stare at her, and admire just how beautiful she really was.

What the hell was he doing just standing there, she looked absolutely terrified. He had to put her at ease, show her how beautiful and amazing she was, and now was his chance.

He pulled her flush against him, so that they were chest to chest, skin against skin.

"I love you so much." He breathed hotly as he leaned in to kiss her with hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma moaned softly against his lips as he kissed her with passion. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, as she kissed him back with everything she had. The heat between them, combined with the temperature of the water, made her skin flush and boil the color of crimson. Her body only ached for more, so much more.

Will growled lowly as their chests were pressed firmly together skin against skin. He never in million years thought that something like this would happen out of the blue, he had always thought that it would be something that they would talk about and work through step by step, little by little. This however, was so unexpected, and sexy and amazing. This new found bold side of Emma that he was discovering made him want her all the more. His hands slowly started to inch their way from her back to her hips, but he stopped himself. He wanted to make sure that they both wanted this before he lost control completely. Slowly, he pulled his lips away from hers.

Emma whimpered loudly at the loss of contact. She looked at him quizzically with heavy breath, wondering why in the hell he had pulled away from her. But then she saw it, she saw the dark and clouded gaze that cast his hazel eyes as she looked up at him. She gulped and ducked her head shyly, taking a moment to simply let eyes explore his body. Her eyes scanned the muscles of his strong arms, his well sculpted chest to his strong toned legs and beyond. Amazing wasn't even the right word to describe what she thought of him and his bare body.

Will's heart picked up speed a little, as he watched her taking him in for the first time. The way she was looking at him, with curiosity and wonderment was driving him absolutely crazy. In all honesty, he was so turned on, that he could have just taken her right then and there. He gently placed his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze so that her doe eyes were looking directly into his.

"What do you want?" he whispered softly looking deep into her brown orbs.

"You." She breathed lowly, "I want you…"

Will nodded and wasted no time shutting off the water before lifting her up into his arms. He grabbed a white cotton towel off of the rack and raced to the bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. He stumbled to the bed and placed her on the mattress gently, and then grabbed the towel to wipe the water droplets from her creamy white skin.

"What are you doing?" Emma whined softly trying to reach for him.

"Drying you off…" he whispered softly dragging the cotton fabric along her thigh.

"Don't…" she whispered almost pleading, "Just touch me….I need you to touch me…."

Will shivered slightly at her pleading words and nodded as he moved to hover above her.

Their eyes locked immediately, both pairs dark and filled with lust and desire.

He leaned down to kiss her hungrily and open mouthed, his hands moving to grip her hips and hold her closer against him.

Emma let out a loud moan, kissing him back with just as much fever and passion. She moved to wrap a leg around his waist, her heal digging into his back. Her hands tangled madly in his thick soft curls, she wanted him, she needed more of him, and this just wasn't enough.

Will growled lowly and pulled his lips away roughly. He lowered his head to nip and suck at the skin of her neck collarbone.

"Oh god…" Emma cried letting out a small gasp.

Will couldn't help but smirk at the noises that she was making. It was like music hitting his eardrums. He smirked before nipping at her skin a little harder.

Emma's head was starting to spin a little; everything he was doing had felt amazing, but it just wasn't enough, she wanted so much more.

Will…" she whimpered pleadingly.

"Yes my love?" he asked softly, panting against the shell of her ear.

"I'm ready, I need you." She whispered shifting her hips a little, practically begging him.

Will's eyes fell closed as he moaned at her actions. She was ready and so was he.

Before Will could even think about continuing this any further, he reached over to grab something from the top drawer of the nightstand. He then ripped the packaging open with his teeth and readied himself, before resting between Emma's legs.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes; Emma smiled shyly up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one final nod.

He then placed feather light kisses along her jaw line and let out a low moan as he pushed into her slowly. He then watched her as she fought to shift her hips, and gave her time to adjust to him.

"You can move now.." she whispered in a hitched breath once she was more comfortable.

Will nodded and lifted her hips to meet his as he began at a steady pace.

Shortly after that gasps and sighs filled the room, echoing loudly off the walls as they moved together in time.

Emma's body began to feel as though it had been lit blaze, and something was building up inside of her stomach. It was a feeling that she just could seem to describe.

"Will…something feels funny."

"Just let go Emma.." he panted, "I've got you…just let go."

Emma's muscles tightened around him as she finally let go, the feeling in her stomach almost bursting, as his name fell loudly from her lips.

Will followed mere seconds after her moaning her name as he clasped onto her chest.

They lay there silently in a heap of tangled libs. The air was thick and hazy, almost dreamlike.

There were no words spoken, all the pair could do was smile at one another and bask in the afterglow of the fact that they had finally become whole.


End file.
